


Birth of Darkness

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: How could the incarnation of Darkness be born, when birth is life and darkness is death?  Easy.  It wasn't.





	Birth of Darkness

**Series:** Reversal|| **Title:** Birth of Darkness  
 **Words:** 222/222|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Universe/Timeline:** This is the world where Juudai is the incarnation of the Darkness of Destruction.  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing Challenge, reversal, A52, 201-300 words; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #43, 222 words  
 **Summary:** How could the incarnation of Darkness be born, when birth is life and darkness is death? Easy. It wasn't.

* * *

It needed a body to do its work in the universe. 

It had never used a body before. It wasn’t certain of how one made a body. 

Creating a body lay beyond its abilities. It could create nothing. 

It was darkness, destruction. All it could do was ruin things. 

But to do what it existed to do, it _needed_ a body. 

It searched until found a body, one of the very cusp of death. 

It thought this was a baby. It wasn’t used to judging human ages. But it was small, abandoned, alone and it waved tiny fists ever so weakly. 

The darkness closed in. There were bodies near. Perhaps parents or guardians. Those took care of babies, didn’t they? 

They were gone now and the baby now belonged to the darkness. 

At the final breath, the darkness slid inside, filling the baby up from within. There had been no personality, no life, nothing at all in that single moment. One bit of essence left and another took over. 

For a heartbeat, the baby’s eyes shone bright gold. Then they reverted to brown and the baby laughed. The darkness flexed itself. To exist inside of a mortal shell… that had always been the province of the Light. 

But now it walked the world and the world would one day belong to it. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I am cackling myself into fits out of sheer glee.


End file.
